Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Darth Mauls Klon/Archiv3
|} AJAX-Feature Hallo DMK, Zitat von deiner Benutzerseite: „Das AJAX-Feature aus der WP. Sowas brauchen wir unbedingt!“ Nun wollte ich dich mal fragen, was dieses Feature eigentlich ist. Gruß – Andro Disku 13:32, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Aso das, hehehe^^. Das ist ein sehr nützliches Feature bei den Letzten Änderungen, den Logbüchern und der eigenen Beobachtungsliste. Dieses AJAX aktualisiert die Seite ungefähr jede Minute, wodurch man nicht immer so nervig diese Seiten manuell aktualisieren muss. Du kannst es auch selbst mal hier ausprobieren, einfach den Haken bei AJAX setzen und schon hast du es. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:31, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Danke für die Info. Ich habe das nähmlich schonmal angeklickt, aber weil nichts unmittelbar passierte, hab ich mich gefragt, was das bringt. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 18:41, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschantrag Hi Darth Maul Könntest du bitte deinen löschantrag zurücknehemn? Du siehst ja mein artikel is immer noch da^^ und da ist nichts erfunden worden oder so..... ausserdem muss man nicht immer gleich löschen man kann sich in verbindung mit dem autoren setzen.... MFG Darth Hate 10:21, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) PS: Komm gut ins neue jahr :Löschanträge, die nicht offensichtlich Schwachsinn sind, werden nur von Admins entfernt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:44, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Sag am besten, aus felschem Fact-File die Infos kommen, dann kann das sicher jemand überprüfen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:45, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Gut, wenn das wirklich aus dem Fact File kommt, dann gebe ich zu, dass ich mich da geirrt hab (ich bin ja auch nichtz perfekt) jedoch ist der Stil noch nicht wirklich gut. Da sieht man schon in der Infobox bei besondere Merkmale: faul, geizig, überheblich, gierig. Das ist alles eigene Ansichtssache, die hier nicht hingehört. Dann ist die Form auch nicht der Hammer: Ich würde dir empfehlen, in der Einleitung kurz was über die Person zu schreiben, und dann in einem Biografie-Abschnitt das Leben dieses Menschens in chronologischer Reihenfolge wiederzugeben. Das ist jetzt nix Persönliches und es tut mir leid, dass ich das jetzt nicht selbst erledige, aber ich hab auch selbst einige Sachen zu tun. Grundsätzlich würde ich sowas tun, nur momentan ist ein etwas schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür. Ich persönlich empfehle dir, den Artikel UC zu setzen und dann in aller Ruhe daran zu arbeiten. Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und viel Erfolg beim Artikelschreiben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:55, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Artikel zum Schreiben könntest du bitte hier ein paar aufzählen, dann mach ich mich schlau und schriebe nen Artikel--Meister Tekk 15:49, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das ist nicht so einfach, welche Quellen (Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien zu Star Wars) hast du denn? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:50, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Episode 1-6 + STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS, hab "Feuertaufe gelesen und könnts mir auch wieder holn, STAR WARS X-WING DIE GESPENSTERSTAFFEL--Meister Tekk 15:52, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Na also, da gibt's noch Sachen, da bin ich mir sicher. So kannst du zum Beispiel aus Die Feuertaufe folgende Artikel verbessern oder neu erstellen (die blauen verbessern, die roten erstellen), wobei ich vorsichtig bei so Riesencharaktern wie Dooku, Obi-Wan oder Anakin wäre, dann Dorset Konnair oder Tetengo Noor aus Die Gespensterstaffel. Wenn du jetzt denkst: Hm, darauf hab ich nicht so wirklich Bock, ich würd lieber was Anderes machen. Kein Problem, es gibt auch offizielle Quellen im Internet, aus denen man schreiben kann: StarWars.com, Wizards of the Coast oder die HoloNetNews. Wenn du noch Fragen dazu hast, wie man Artikel schreibt, oder auch sonstige Fragen hast, zögere nicht mich aufzusuchen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:01, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke für die nette unterstützung!!! Da find ich bestimmt was!!--Meister Tekk 17:41, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich habe einen Artikel bei Wookipedia gefunden, der Ram Raders, einen der rot geschriebenen Namen gefunden. Darf ich den Artikel jetzt hier reinstellen?? Wenn ja, dann muss ich dann Wookipedia als offizielle Quelle angeben oder das Buch??--217.230.235.105 17:56, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET)--Meister Tekk 17:56, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Alles Infos müssen aus dem Buch stammen, daher muss auch das Buch als Quelle angegeben werden. Infos in der WP könnten durchaus falsch, spekultativ oder ungenau sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:59, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Darf ich den Text jetzt aufschreiben????--Meister Tekk 18:03, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Man darf auf keinen Fall einfach Infos von der Wookieepedia kopieren. Ganze Artikel erst recht nicht. Wenn ein Artikel als Übersetzung von der WP oder eine Kopie von SW-union oder sonstwoher ist, wird er meist sofort Kommentarlos gelöscht. Wenn du den Artikel selbst schreibst, ist das ok, aber übersetzten ist nicht drin. 87.176.208.122 18:16, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Das werde ich einfach mal schreiben, 87.176.208.122--Meister Tekk 18:19, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Tischtennis Hi Darth Mauls Klon, Ich hab gelesen, dass du selbst aktiv Tischtennis im Verein spielst. Meine Frage bei welchem? Ich spiele auch im Verein, allerdings in Österreich (SVS Niederösterreich). Würde mich auf Antwort freuen. MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:03, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ja, das tue ich allerdings, jedoch nur in so einem etwas kleinerem Club, heißt TPSG Köln (wir haben nicht mal einen Wikipedia-Artikel). Also na ja, Champions League haben wir zwar noch nicht gewonnen, und wir spielen auch nur Kreisklasse oder Kreisliga, aber es ist eigentlich ganz spaßig. Und so schlecht sind wir nun auch nicht, z.B. hat unsere Trainerin vor so ein oder zwei Jahren eine ziemlich hochrangige Auszeichnung in NRW erhalten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:27, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe zufällig mitgehört und spiel auch im Verein. Wir sind aber ziemlich schlecht! --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 19:45, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET). :::Jango und ich sind im gleichen Verein und haben heut Verloren. Wir sind im '''TTC Victoria Härtsfeld. Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 19:51, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Spaß am Spiel ist sowieso immer am wichtigsten. Wir haben drei Trainer, eine davon war schon Europameisterin. MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 20:14, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Seit ihr demendschprechent gut? --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 20:20, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET). Sry das es mit der Antwort so lange gedauert hat, jedoch hatte ich heute noch zu tun. Ist aber cool zu wissen, dass auch noch mehr TT-Spieler hier in der Jedipedia registriert sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 01:54, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke! Kein Ding. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:20, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Keine Widerrede! Gruß 'JunoDiskussion' 16:30, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ich He, du Genie. Hast du nich was vergessen? 87.157.48.169 20:54, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) Artikel abgeben? Hallo Darth Maul, ich hätte da einmal eine Frage. Ich habe gerade angefangen mit dem Artikel Operation Schattenhand. Ich komme aber einfach nicht weiter! Schon gar nicht allein. Kann man den Artikel jemanden anderen abgeben oder wenigstens es so einrichten dass er einen mithilft. Es wäre schade um den Artikel, wenn man ihn einfach löschen würde...Könntest du mir evtl. weiterhelfen? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:20, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich an deiner Stelle würde mal bei Garm, Jaina oder Moddi fragen, die scheinen einige der Quellen zu besitzen (wobei Moddi in letzter Zeit etwas inaktiv war). Ansonsten würde ich es einfach mal versuchen, solange das kein Stub ist, wird der Artikel höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gelöscht. Außerdem kannst du auch gern nochmal bei mir fragen, falls du für etwas Spezielles Hilfe brauchst, wo ich dir behilflich sein kann. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:32, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort! Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 14:48, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hallo Darth Mauls Klon Hi deine Seite hat mir wirklich gut gefallen ich hoffe du schreibst mir zurück. Möge die Macht mit dir sein Yoda Alpha 16:41, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Danke für das Kompliment. Die Benutzerseite so zu erstellen war gar nicht so einfach, und ich hab das Design auch immer mal verändert, was du dir jedoch nicht angucken kannst, da ich die Versionsgeschichte hab löschen lassen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, wenn man meine Seite noch früher als XML exportiert hätte, ich bezweifle jedoch, dass das außer mir irgendwer getan hat. Ein paar Basic-Sachen wie die Links oben und der Sith-Kodex sind jedoch schon seit ziemlich längerer Zeit drin, der Rest ist meine ich noch relativ neu. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:38, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Vorlage:Datenbank In der Vorlage:Datenbank hast du ja eine neue Funktion eingefügt. Es wäre gut, wenn du diese neue Funktion in der Anleitung kurz beschreiben würdest, damit auch andere (ich zum Beispiel) verstehen, wie man sie anwendet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:08, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Um ganz genau zu sein war ich noch gar nicht vollständig mit dem Einbau der Funktion fertig, aber danke dass du mich nochmal erinnert hast daran, die Anleitung hätt ich sonst nämlich glatt vergessen. Ich hab's jetzt mal versucht zu beschreiben, wenn es noch zu schwer zu verstehen ist, sag Bescheid. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:18, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Achso, dachte du hattest es vergessen. Lass dich nicht von mir stressen.--Anakin Skywalker 23:28, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) Überschriften Wieso hast du die Überschriften im Artikel Shaak Ti geändert? Sollen die nicht schon so viele Infos wie möglich dem Leser ermöglichen? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:46, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ani hat sich drum gekümmert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:52, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Währen sonst aber auch sehr viele Artikel gewesen, in denen man dies ändern müsste. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:54, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Tabellen Bitte lasse doch die Tabellen, so wie sie sind. Oder warum entfernst du die ganzen Trennlinien zwischen den Spalten und Zeilen der Tabellen. Mit Trennlinien ist es meiner Meinung nach übersichtlicher. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:10, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hm, ich verstehe grad nicht wo hier das Problem ist. Ich habe angefordert, das ein einheitliches Tabellendesign (das genau wie unsere Prettytable-Vorlage aufgebaut ist) in Common.css kommt, da dies so einfacher ist, man keine Vorlage braucht und diese dann auch nicht schützen muss. Außerdem ist dies noch für ein paar andere Sachen ganz nützlich. Zudem sehe ich in diesen drei Versionen ziemlich eindeutige Trennlinien, also frag ich mich jetzt, was das Problem ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:33, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, allerdings solltet ihr auch überprüfen, ob diese css-Programmierung auch Firefox-Kompatibel ist, was derzeit leider nicht der Fall ist. Dort fehlen die Trennlinien nämlich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:44, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Hm, sorry, jetzt sind die Trennlinien wieder da. Offenbar erfordert diese Änderung in den MediaWiki:Common.css stets eine Leerung des Cache-Speichers. Es wäre besser, wenn die Leerung des Cache-Speichers zentral erfolgen würde, damit es nicht jeder Benutzer selbst machen muss. Alle, die nicht wissen, dass etwas bei den css verändert wurde, könnten nämlich wirklich denken, dass es ein Darstellungsfehler ist. Zentral kann man den Cache der css über den Link http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=purge leeren. Ein Klick über die Purge-URL genügt und der Cache ist für alle auf dem gleichen Stand. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:52, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Auf die Gefahr hin, mich jetzt zu blamieren: Der Cache liegt doch bei jedem auf dem PC, um so Bandbreite und Zeit sparen zu können, werden dort Dateien, die häufig verwendet werden abgelegt. Der Link führt dazu, dass die Löschung der entsprechenden Datei aus deinem persönlichen Cache veranlasst wird. Dementsprechend gibt es keine Möglichkeit, den Cache zentral zu leeren. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 15:04, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Damit hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Jedenfalls bewirkt diese URL, dass zumindest nicht angemeldete Benutzer die Änderung sofort sehen können. Ich habe diese URL früher immer eingesetzt, wenn ich Änderungen auf der Hauptseite gemacht habe, was laut der Wikipedia auch empfohlen wird. Besonders bei dem Zurücksetzen des Halloween-Designs hätte man das vielleicht machen sollen, denn viele nicht angemeldete Benutzer haben die veränderte Halloween-Oberfläche auch dann noch gesehen, als die Aktion schon seit Wochen abgelaufen war. Wie das EDV-technisch funktioniert, kann ich dir aufgrund fehlenden Fachwissens leider nicht erklären. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:12, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) frage warum hast du auf deiener benutzerseite Corran' stehen? Corran' 12:15, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die späte Antwort, der Grund dafür ist, dass die Vorlage:USERNAME auf meiner Seite ist, die den Namen des gerade angemeldeten Benutzers zurückgibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:12, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt jemanden interessiert, doch ich wollte sagen, damit es alle wissen und diesee Seite sich dem Archiv etwas nähert, dass ich nun aus meiner sogenannten „Kunstpause“ dank der Hilfe von Premia ausgestiegen bin. Ich werde nun wieder LAs stellen, Links fixen, Vorlagen erstellen usw. Des Weiteren werde ich meinen Benutzernamensraum verbessern, damit er nicht mehr gegen JP:WJNI verstößt, Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung für jeden Schaden, die diese Aktion von mir bewirkt hat. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:10, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Es freud mich, dass du wieder da bist, auch wenn wir fast nie/nie miteinander gearbeitet haben, aber wer weiß vllt ändert sich das --''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 20:54, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage Hi DMK, da es auf Wookieepedia lsw Artikel gibt und du eine Vorlage für exz Artikel gemacht hast, wollte ich fragen, ob du eine für lsw Artikel machen kannst. Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 09:46, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das kann ich gerne machen, nur ist das nicht so einfach. Für diese Vorlage bräuchte ich Javascript- und CSS-Code, den man dann in MediaWiki:Common.js und MediaWiki:Common.css reintun muss (was leider nur Admins können). Zudem muss ich auch vorher noch den Code verstehen, und C-3PO muss dann die Vorlage auch in HotCat einbinden. Ich kann aber gerne mal mit den Leuten reden, ich hätte nämlich nichts gegen eine solche Vorlage, und da die FA-Vorlage ja gut akzeptiert ist, wäre das ja keine große Veränderung mehr. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:10, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Vorlage ist nun erstellt, siehe Vorlage:GA. Es gibt einmal in der Wookieepedia und einmal im spanischen Wiki Artikel, die unserem Lesenswert entsprechen. Die Spanischen wurden bereits verlinkt, um die Englischen werde ich mich noch kümmern, sofern es kein Anderer macht. Danke nochmal für den Tipp. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:11, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Darth Maul Fan Seid gegrüßt Lord Maul-Schattenjäger!Wie ihr binich ein berüchtigter Darth Maul Fan. Vielleicht ist es auch in eurem Intresse mit mir zu chatten. GrußDarth Sudac 20:59, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST)Bild:wink.gif :Cool, dass du auch einer bist. Kann sein, dass ich das nicht so gut beobachte, doch irgendwie habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass es nur wenige Darth Maul-Fans gibt. Zum Chatten wäre es am hilfreichsten, wenn du mal in den Chat der Jedipedia kommen könntest. Ich habe zwar auch ICQ, allerdings benutze ich dies in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so häufig. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:37, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Meld ich mich hier auch mal^^ Hier ist nämlich noch ein Fan, dieses coolen Charakters, der sogar (unter großer Mühe xD) eine Babelvorlage erstellt hat :-) Gruß--'''Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 22:07, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Seitenzahl bei Jediquote Hi, ich wollte nur sagen, dass in den Regeln steht, dass die Seite angegeben werden muss, wenn es ein Zitat aus einem Buch ist. Ich will jetzt nicht drauf bestehen, dass du das machst, mir ist das egal, aber wenn nicht kann ich es mir zumindest auch sparen und es sollte dann aus den Regeln genommen werden. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:05, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, da hast du vollkommen Recht, Ich hatte die Zitate auf den wenigen Benutzer-Zitatsammlungen hier gefunden, und hatte dabei diese Regel vergessen. Meiner Menung nach ist die Seitenzahl wichtig, und ich werde mich auch bemühen, diese nachzutragen. Für den Moment können sie entfernt werden, von mir aus, kann sie ja dann wieder einfügen, wenn ich die Seitenzahl rausgesucht habe. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:14, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Regel mit den Seitenzahlen haben wir aus gutem Grund eingefügt, weil man kaum jemanden zumuten kann, so einen Haufen in jedem Buch zu suchen. Für die Übergangszeit könnte es auch ohne gehen, aber die sollten schnellstmöglich alle nachgetragen werden. 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 18:25, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ergänzung: Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone und Planet der Verräter gibt es in meiner Bücherei, wo ich mir diese ausleihen werde, sobald die erhältlich sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:32, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön Keine Ursache, und vielen Dank an dich für diese wunderbare Auszeichnung. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:10, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem dmk, nette Menschen, die auch noch hard schuften, haben soetwas verdeint. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:16, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Star Wars im Film-Lemma Hallo Darth Mauls Klon! Du hast den Zusatz ''Star Wars aus den ganzen Film-Artikeln entfernt. In den Namenskonventionen der Richtlinien steht aber, dass „bei den Filmen ‚Star Wars‘ zum Artikelnamen gehört“. Ich habe nirgendwo gesehen, dass über eine Änderung der Richtlinie entschieden wurde, und deshalb wollte ich fragen, wo das passiert ist. Und da du die Verschiebungen durchgeführt hast, dachte ich, dass ich dich einfach mal diesbezüglich frage. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:37, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Das hatte ich hier angesprochen und es gab keine Einsprüche. Da es sich dabei nur um 6 Seiten handelt (und es wohl auch immer nur 6 bleiben werden) reicht sowas hier aus, es sind jaa nicht wie bei der Raumschiff-Diskussion hunderte Artikel davon betroffen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:56, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, eine Kategorie-Diskussion... Ich frage mich nun echt, was die Verschiebung mit der Kategorie zu tun hat, aber nun gut. Jedenfalls ist dieser Fall – völlig egal ob dieser nun auf 100 oder nur sechs Artikel zutrifft – so klipp und klar in den Richtlinien reingeschrieben worden und sowas sollte bei Jedipedia:Vorschläge, Jedipedia Diskussion: Richtlinien oder zumindest auf einer Diskussionsseite zu den Filmen angesprochen werden und nicht bei der Kategorie. Ob das so ausreicht? Das muss die Administration entscheiden, ob sie „ihre“ (unsere, was auch immer) Richtlinien so leicht revidieren lassen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:34, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Weißer Fleck Hallo dmk_, ich habe gerade eben gemerkt, dass bei Mace Windu#Einzelnachweise unter den Vorlagen ein „Weißer Fleck“ ist. Du, als Vorlagen-Experte, kannst du das beheben? Ich habe auch schon festgestellt, dass das an den Interwikis und den Kats liegt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:52, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weiß Moddi woran es liegt, er kümmert sich zumindest immer sehr darum, dass es keine unnötigen Leerzeilen gibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:14, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Geringfügige Frage Wo kann ich die Diskussion und die Abstimmung finden, dass wir bei den Link-Vorlagen kleine Bilderlein einfügen? Wenns nämlich jedes mal den Server zerschießt, weil er ca. 9000 Artikel umändern muss, nur damit wir der WP in einer Sache mehr nacheifern können, dann würd ich das schon gerne besprochen haben, bevor eine... ''Mafia ankommt und da einfach mal so was ändert. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:30, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke nicht, dass man jede kleine Änderung an einer Vorlage 14 Tage besprechen und diskutieren muss. Bei bedeutenden Sachen ist sowas von Relevanz, aber sicherlich nicht bei der Gestaltung einer Vorlage. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:36, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich finde das schon. Meiner Meinung nach ist die Vorlage.... hässlich. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:37, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Icons haben auch andere Vorteile als Schönheit, z.B. Wiedererkennungswert und visuelle Strukturierung (à la blau = HoloNet News, schwarzer Hut = Wizards usw.) [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:49, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wiedererkennungswert kann auch durch Lesen erzielt werden. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:54, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das braucht aber was Zeit, im Gegensatz zu den Icons. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:07, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Zeit? Das sind 1-2 Sekunden! Das ist egal. Und von Schönheit möchte ich nicht reden.... Sie sind einfach nur scheiße. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 23:11, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ne, das sind nicht 2 Sekunden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 23:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Begründung und Signatur Tut mir leid, aber ist es nur bei mir so, dass bei deinen SLAs ''Begründung und Signatur fehlen steht. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 18:15, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Eigentlich nicht, nur werden die manchmal nicht angezeigt, wenn ich vergesse ein 1= vor die Begründung zu machen. Das liegt daran, dass in meiner Signatur ein „=“ drin ist, was dann als Vorlagensyntax ausgelesen wird, sprich die Vorlage sucht dann nach dem Parameter „Begründung ''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 18:24, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Passiert mir nie, obwohl ich die 1 auch nie setze... Gruß Nahdar Vebb 18:31, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ja, das liegt auch daran, dass in deiner Signatur kein „=“ drin ist. Ohne das wird es einfach als der 1. Parameter erkannt, und dieser ist der der die Begründung anzeigt. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 18:37, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kekse :Vielen Dank. Die Vorlage ist übrigens auch auf deiner Seite drauf. Vielleicht möchtest du sie dort lieber selbst entfernen. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 16:05, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich werde mich bald darum kümmern. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:19, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) RE: Interwikis Yeah, I could really use the bot. I read the link you gave me, and there I found out that I need some kind of permission to use HotCat. So I propably need it before I can start using the bot. DARTH SIDIOUS 2 18:09, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ask the Sysops! [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:15, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::I'm happy to hear that. In case you haven't yet noticed, an admin just gave the permission. You should now notice a “HotCat” link in the location where you can find the category bar. If not, try purging your cache. For testing of the tool, feel free to use the sandbox. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 18:47, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET)